Leya Maximoff
History Leya was born in New Orleans in a apartment near City Port. Her mother Wanda Maximoff never thought she'd have another kid. When Leya was 5 she was taken to the X-mansion in New York. While there Wanda ran into her baby daddy Josh A.K.A Elixir. Wanda never told Leya that that was her father. That night Leya asked who her father was and Wanda lied and told her a man she met 5 years ago, but he left her. After that day Leya never even thought about who her dad was again. Around the time Leya was 7 she began to gain her mutant abilities. Wanda during this time heard Leya scream as she ran into their room to see her hands were glowing red and her bed was broken in half by a hex bolt. After that Leya began to train with other young kids from the age 7 to 12. After years passed of Leya's training she was finally 13 and began to feel different pains she felt the pain in other peoples nervous system, at one point Leya became a emotional wreck as her new biokinetic abilities activated and she paralyzed a person. After this day Wanda had to tell Leya the truth about who her father was. When Wanda told Leya, Leya wasn't surprised she always knew she had features of Josh. 2 weeks later when Leya was learning to control her ability her father Elixir began to talk to her alone and train her as a father should. Years passed as Leya turned 16. When Leya turned 16 she left the X-Mansion to start a company called Maximoff Industries. This company was a multi-billion oil company. At first Leya wanted it to be clothing so she tried and failed. After that she began to go into Oil and Business. After about a year when Leya was 17 her business gained a total of 25.5 million dollars. after 3 years of Leya and her Board of Directors running the company the company is worth 89.5 Billion dollars. Leya now is the youngest female to go from poor to rich in under 10 years. Leya has around 75 billion dollars to her name. When Leya decided to sell the company she kept 80 billion of the dollars, and gave 9.5 billion to the mansion and a charity for mutants. Learning Mana with Strange While Leya was away from the X-Mansion she met Doctor Stephen Strange A.K.A Dr. Strange, during this time he knew he was a Maximoff and trained her in the art of using the magical energy Mana. Leya learned in about 6 months how to manipulate life and not just chaos, after this Leya was shown being strong with Mana and could even go head to head with strange. After this time Leya decided to try mixing her Mana and Hex as it caused an explosion from life and chaos mixing. Leya is a Maximoff by blood but does not rely on her hex for a fight, she relies more on her powerful mana. Taking on Wanda's code name When Leya took a break from her company she came back to the X-Men at age 17, during this time Leya's mother was helping both the X-Men and the Avengers. When Wanda returned to the mansion she was happy to see her daughter returned for the X-Men. At this time Wanda had a long talk with her on how Scarlet Witch was Leya's grandmothers code name as well as Wanda's. After a few hours of talking Wanda granted Leya the code name Scarlet Witch. It wasn't a big change from Ruby Witch, but she was honored to earn the title. Powers and Abilities * Chaotic Reality Warping Magic(hex magic) ** Hex Bolts ** Hex fields ** Energy Projection * Mana Energy/ Magic Manipulation ** Mana Fields ** Mana Constructs ** Mana projections ** Mana healing * Psionic Manipulation ** Telekinesis ** Telepathy *** Astral Projection ** Limited Empathy * Probability Manipulation * Reality Warping ** Minor Imagination Manipulation * Biokinesis ** Age Manipulation ** Sleep Inducement ** Body Manipulation ** DNA Manipulation ** Genetic Manipulation ** Death Manipulation ** Life Manipulation Weaknesses * Leya is weak again necromancy magic as her magic mainly does the opposite * Leya is also weak against her mother's hex magic as it is stronger than hers. Category:Magic Category:Marvel Category:Roleplay